FRIENDS - CLOSER THAN BROTHERS
by kcandsting
Summary: A CHRISTMAS STORY - A SPECIAL THANKS TO LARAMIE STATION FOR HELPING ME TO KEEP MY TENSES CORRECT, MY STORY LINE STRAIGHT AND MY CHARACTERS TRUE. THANK YOU LARAMIE STATION COULD NOT OF WRITTEN THIS WITHOUT YOUR HELP


FRIENDS, CLOSER THAN BROTHERS. A CHRISTMAS TALE.

I had such a hard time with 'Friends', I asked Mary to help me with this story. I truly appreciate her patience and knowledge. All errors are my own.

I do not own Laramie and received no compensation for my stories. These stories are written for my own enjoyment.

 **Sherman Ranch late December.**

Slim's eyes followed the departing stage until it crested the hill disappearing into the horizon. He strode over to stand in the shade of the porch, his large hands clad in work roughened gloves clumsily sorted through the mail the stage driver had dropped off. He shifted his tall frame against the porch rail to a more comfortable position. Slim straighten up, as he read the return address on one of the envelopes. It was an enveloped addressed to him from Cheyenne. Carefully, he slit the letter open with his pocket knife.

"Jess," Slim called in an excited voice, "This is the letter we've been waiting for." Jess hurried across the yard. "Ripley's in Cheyenne. His cattle are being held at the stockyards waiting to be shipped East by rail. If we want one of his Hereford bulls and one of his thoroughbred quarter horses we need to get to Cheyenne by tomorrow."

Slim handed the letter from Cheyenne to Jess. "Got a letter from Andy. Says here, they'll be home a week from Friday. Jess, you'll be home just in time."

"Slim," Jess interrupted, "how 'bout I stay at the ranch and you go." He rubbed his hand over his chin while intently studying his partner's face trying to figure out how to convince Slim to go."

"You should go, Pard pick out the bull, after all it's your ranch. Reckon, if you left on tomorrow's stage to Cheyenne, you'd be there in time to meet with the rancher. That gives you a week to get the mare and bull home. Andy and Jonesy aren't expected till end of next week. You'll have a few days away from the ranch to relax on the trail." Jess suggested.

"Nice try Jess," Slim teased. "You're just trying to get rid of me so you can have first crack at asking out the new school teacher." Slim slapped his partner on the shoulder. "Well, Pard, since you have the trip all figured out I think you should go. Give you some time in that Big Open you like to yarn about. I'll saddle up and ride into Laramie with you. We'll get the banking done and you can spend the night at Mort's since you'll have all that cash on you. He'll make sure you're on the stage to Cheyenne tomorrow. Seriously, Jess, I need you to select the mare. You're a better judge of horseflesh, than I am. Only thing worrying me is you riding home on an unfamiliar horse leading a stubborn bull." Slim grinned knowing his partner couldn't pass up a challenge to his riding ability.

"The weather's holding, Jess you'll be home before Andy and Jonesy arrive." Slim bit at his lip, thinking hard, if he'd left anything out.

Jess sighed. He was not in the mood to leave the ranch at present; but didn't want to argue with Slim. He nodded his head in agreement. "I can handle the mare, Slim, just not sure 'bout the mare's feelings on leading a stubborn bull. Ripley's Herefords are known for their size, seems that should hurry the trip along." Jess shook his head, "Dadgum it Slim, it's gonna be a long slow ride home from Cheyenne and I ain't lookin' forward to it."

"Yeah, Jess, I know, but it can't be helped. I have to stay. The stage line supervisor is arriving to go over the books late tomorrow." Slim placed an arm across the smaller man's shoulders."Come on Quickdraw, I'll help you pack."

Inside, Slim wrapped Jess' winter coat, scarf and warm gloves into Jess' bed roll. The Texan added a clean shirt and warm socks. Together they packed a bag of trail food, coffee, and Jonesy's homemade venison jerky. Jess added an extra canteen, spare blankets and an extra set of long-johns. The men rode into Laramie that afternoon to do the banking and treat themselves to dinner at the hotel. Slim returned home with Jess spending the night at Mort's as Slim had suggested.

The stage arrived in Cheyenne just after noon. Jess jumped down from the coach, grabbing his rifle and gear off the stage; then looked for the wagon Mr. Ripley had promised. Sure enough a small buckboard was tied up in front of the General Store just as his letter had stated. Jess walked over to the wagon. A young woman about his age walked out of the store. Seeing Jess, she waited for him to approach.

"You, Mr. Sherman?" She inquired.

"No Ma'am," Jess tipped his hat. "I'm Jess Harper ma'am, Slim sent me."

"I'm Jenny. Pa sent me to pick you up, Mr. Harper. Put your gear in back, it's only a short ride over to the stockyards."

Jess placed his gear in the back of the wagon, untied the team from the hitching post, gave the woman a hand up and climbed up next to her. She took up the reins and clucked to the horses heading them into the main street.

The team had no sooner turned the corner onto the main road when a cowboy came galloping toward them firing off his six-gun and yelling. Two other riders were in hot pursuit behind the wild cowboy, both firing their pistols into the air and yelling at the top of the their lungs as they rode hell bent for leather towards the saloon.

The gunfire, the pounding of horses hoofs and men yelling, frightened the buckboard horses. The terrified team took off at a dead run and pulling the reins from the woman's hands. Jess tried to grab the reins but was thrown sideways. The woman stood and pulled as hard as she could trying to regain control of the panicked horses. The right front wheel started to wobble causing the wagon to careen to the right. The wheel jerked and swayed as it spun loose from its' hub. The wagon dropped down onto its' axle and the wheel rolled into the road. The woman was thrown clear. Jess grabbed hold of the seat trying to keep his balance as he prepared to jump clear. The flopping reins wrapped round his spur as he jumped. Jess hit the ground hard landing on his back. He flipped his body over hard jerking himself out of the path of the coach wheels. However, as he turned, the reins snugged up tighter around his boot dragging him on his belly alongside the wagon. A man riding up the street, seeing the trouble Jess was in, rode hard to catch up with the runaway team. He was finally able to grab the horses forcing them to stop. Jess' arms and knees had been dragged along the rough road. His knees and chest were were full of gravel and dirt, the front of his shirt and knees of his jeans ripped open from the rough road surface. The cowboy dismounted and helped Jess to untangle the reins from his boot and spur. He helped Jess to his feet. Jess shook himself off, glad to find he hadn't broken any bones. Jess was dismayed at the damage to his shirt and pants and could feel the sting from the gravel embedded in his scratches. He looked around for the girl. She was laying in the street with a few of the townspeople surrounding her.

The Doc came running out of his office. He directed several men to carry the young woman over to his office and hurried over to Jess. "Are you OK young man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just scraped up." Jess finished brushing the dirt off the front of his pants and shirt then gingerly walked over to where his hat lay. Picking it up he followed the doctor over to his office to see how the girl was. The Doc took one look at Jess's shirt and pants. "Strip outta those clothes and boots I wanna' have a look at you," he ordered. Jess had hidden Slim's money in his boots. ' _He wasn't getting separated from that money, no how!_ ' He refused. Just then Mr. Ripley came running into the doctor's office. The doctor guided the rancher over to his daughter. After examining the woman, the doctor gave her something to make her sleep. She was shaken but otherwise seemed unscathed from her fall. Ripley approached Jess. "Are you alright, young man? You probably should have the Doc take care of those abrasions."

"I'm fine," Jess retorted back. "I just wanna' go look at that bull and mare you wrote Slim about.

By the way Mr. Ripley, I'm Jess Harper. Slim Sherman sent me to pick up the bull you wrote us about and to look at your mares. We'll have to pick up my gear first; it's in the back of the wrecked buggy." The men shook hands then walked across the street to fetch Jess' gear. Luckily his saddle was still intact in the back of the wagon. Mr. Ripley hired a wagon from the livery and the two men drove out to the stockyard. Jess looked over the bull and knew Slim would be pleased, he would be a great addition to their herd.

"Mr Ripley," Jess pointed towards a Texas Longhorn towering over the Herefords. "Is that your Longhorn?"

The rancher smiled at the young cowboy. "My son raised that bull from a calf. You know how Longhorn's are, they get real attached to their caretakers. That fella would follow my boy around like a dog. Keith, my son, passed last Spring from fever. That poor bull misses him somethin' awful. My son would ride the him all around the ranch. They were always together. Even had a special halter and lead made for him. They were quite a pair. Tell you what son, I'll give you that bull, if you promise to take good care of him. Just too many memories."

"That'd be fine sir. Andy, my boss' brother will spoil him for sure." Jess was excited, the bull would make the perfect Christmas gift for Andy. Plus, the boy had written Jess 'bout wantin' to start his own herd. The Longhorn would make a great beginning for Andy's breeding stock. Maybe owning the bull would keep Andy interested in staying at the ranch instead of the boy heading back to school the day after Christmas.

"Now. 'bout those mares you wrote Slim about?" Jess changed the subject. He wanted to get started home.

"Follow me, Harper."

Jess followed Ripley into the large barn. Two quarter horse mares were stabled side-by-side, One a beautiful bay color like Trav. The second mare a light gray with dark black streaks in her mane and tail, her coat sporting black spots across her withers and croup. Jess walked around each mare, feeling along their legs and checking their teeth. Neither mare flinched at his touch and were willing to let him pick up their feet. Next, he saddled and rode each mare along the road in front of the stockyards. Finally, the young cowboy decided on the gray.

"I'll take the gray sir." Jess informed the rancher of his choice.

After haggling over the price, the two men finally reached an agreement. Jess saddled the gray, placing a lead on each of the bulls, preparing for his return trip to Laramie.

"You're not leaving for the Sherman ranch today, are ya' young fella? You're welcome to stay the night son." the rancher asked with concern.

Jess sighed, "Yes sir. It's a long ride back to the ranch and I wanna' get on my way."

"Tell you what Jess, my wrangler here will set you up so that Longhorn will just follow. He's a gentle soul and as long as you have a bright yellow scarf showing on your bedroll he'll follow along. My son taught him to follow by giving him treats and always tied a yellow bandanna on the outside of his bedroll to give him a target to follow.

Ripley motioned for one of his wrangler's. "Jess, this is Jim Hensley, he'll show you how to set up old Polka Dot, that's what my son called him, so he'll follow along behind ya'. Make life a lot easier on your ride home." Jess shook hand's with Jim and watched as he tied a large yellow scarf to Jess's bedroll.

"Mount up, Harper," Jim instructed. Handing Jess the lead for the Hereford, he haltered the docile Longhorn. "Just call out, 'Follow Polka Dot' and he should follow you just fine. Try it around the corral one time."

Jess leading the Hereford had his doubts but called out, "Follow me Polka Dot," then kneed the mare.

Sure enough the bull fell in following a few yards behind the Hereford. The Hereford proved the bigger problem as the fluttering scarf spooked him badly. Yanking the scarf off his bedroll, Jess fought to bring the Hereford and skittish mare back under control. When at last everyone was once again settled, Jess handed the scarf to Jim and asked. "You think Ol' Temperamental here would object to having this tied to his tail?"

"Let's find out," replied Jim as he carefully tied the scarf to the tail of the feisty red bull. Standing back he waited for the explosion from the bull. Nothing happened. Ol' Temperamental just stood there with an occasional swish of his tail.

"OK, Jess, try it again."

Once more Jess called out "Follow Polka Dot," and rode the mare around the corral. A couple of circles later the Texan agreed the revised system would work well on the trail.

"Thanks Jim." Jess shook the wrangler's hand. The cowboy swung the gate open and Jess was on his way to Laramie.

Knowing this was going to be a long tenuous trip, Jess decided on the old Jubilee road. It was steeper and rutted, but not a bad trail for a man on horseback and there would be no stage traffic to watch out for. It certainly wasn't be an easy trip leading the two bulls. To Jess' surprise the bulls followed along without any problem. The gray was the problem. She wasn't happy leading Ol' Temperamental. The mare didn't like the slow pace and as she hadn't been trained to lead, the constant tugging and pulling against the saddle unsettled her. If that wasn't bad enough, the young mare would suddenly prance around or jump sideways if she caught sight of the bulls. Jess had to stay alert if he wanted to stay in the saddle, not an easy task as he was already tired and hurting.

They'd been traveling steadily. The days seeming to blend together. His elbows hurt, his chest and knees ached. Jess had changed his shirt before heading out of Cheyenne, however, he hadn't brought a change of pants with him. His clean shirt was bloodstained where his scratches had seeped through the cloth. "I'm sure a mess," Jess confided to the gray. His scratches weren't deep, just painful where his clothes rubbed against them. Jess was thankful Slim had packed his warm coat as the temperatures were considerably cooler on this high mountain road.

Jess had been thinkin' _maybe Shadow, would be a good name for the mare._ "We'll see what Andy thinks when we get home." Jess confided to the gray. The mare's long mane swished in the stiff breeze as she nodded in agreement. _Seemed maybe she liked her new name_ , Jess thought as he ran his hand along her neck resting his face against her soft coat. Feeling tired, he reminded himself that he needed to keep going if he planned on reaching the ranch by the next day. "Shadow, we're almost home," he whispered to her. The mare twitched her ears as she listened to her rider. "I'm sure plannin' on spending more time with Andy on this visit." Jess confided to his mount. Thinking about the boy helped pass the hours. Jess kneed the mare hoping to pick up their pace. One more night then they'd be home.

The last full day of travel seemed like it went on forever. He stopped for a cold lunch and give the bulls a rest. Jess laughed as Polka Dot sautered over to stand next to him. Jess fed him a sugar treat. Polka Dot gave the young cowboy a big lick to show his gratitude. Jess pushed the large bull away as he wiped the slobber off his face with his sleeve. Finally, Polka Dot gave up and put his head down to graze. Both bulls were tired of traveling and Ol Temperamental often balked by pulling hard at his lead. The gentle Longhorn continued to amble along never far behind. "OK let's get back on the road." Jess mounted. "Come on Ol' Tempermental, the sooner we get goin' the sooner you'll get to your new home." Jess finished up the last of the jerky as he rode. The Texan was trying to get as many miles behind him before nightfall as he could. Finally, he decided he was to tired to travel any further and made camp along a small brook. He tied the bulls off where they could graze, then unsaddled and settled the mare for the night. Too tired to eat, Jess shook out his bedroll and turned in. Tomorrow he'd be home.

On this last day, the tired traveler finally reached the Baxter road cut off. To Jess' left was the road leading to the Byrd's ranch. He guided the gray down the road leading to the ranch house. Jess slowly dismounted tying his horse to the hitching post. Polka Dot found his way over to the water trough. Jess untied "Ol Temperamental" and led him over to drink along side Polka Dot. He secured them both loosely to the top rail of the corral so they could drink their fill.

Chet Byrd came out on the porch to see who'd ridden into his yard. Jess walked over to greet him.

"Jess, you're hurt." Mrs. Byrd called out as she stepped onto the porch.

"Yes ma'am, took a fall off a wagon in Cheyenne. They'll fix me up at the ranch. I want to ask a favor, Chet. Could I leave the Longhorn with you? He's real gentle, was raised as a boy's pet. I'm givin' him to Andy for Christmas and want him to be a surprise."

"Sure Jess." Mr. Byrd agreed. "He'll make a fine gift."

"Where do you want me to put him?" Jess asked.

"I'll take care of him son, you just get home, otherwise you won't make it till after dark." Mr. Byrd advised him.

"Thanks Chet, I'll pick him up Christmas Eve." Jess snatched Ol' Temperamental's lead, then slowly pulled himself up into the saddle. He took a long pull from his canteen then turned the mare towards home.

The sun was low in the sky as Jess splashed through Stone Creek. Feeling her rider's excitement the mare picked up her pace. Ol' Temperamental protested, tugging hard against his lead. The mare jumped at the sudden tug on her saddle. Jess grabbed hard with his knees and the startled bull started moving again. Finally, Jess reached the crest of the hill overlooking the ranch. "It's all downhill from here girl." He smiled as he looked down over the ranch. ' _Home_.' He could just make out Andy and Jonesy soaping harnesses under the barn overhang. He kneed the gray and gave a good yank on the lead rope to show the bull he meant business. Ol' Temperamental lower his head pawing the ground. Jess gave another hard yank on his lead. The bull yanked back causing the mare to jump again. Finally, the bull complied following along behind the mare.

Andy was first to notice Jess riding down the steep Canyon Road into the yard. He yelled to Slim that Jess was back and all three moved to the middle of the ranch yard to welcome their friend home.

"That sure is a long-legged critter, Slim." Andy commented.

"Sure is." Slim agreed.

Jonesy rubbed his chin, shaking his head as he spoke. "Jess looks a little slumped in the saddle don't ya' think Slim." ' _Not a good sign_ ' he thought to himself.

Slim nodded as he strode across the yard to meet Jess, holding out his hand to welcome him home. "Welcome home. You look a little beat up Pard." Slim greeted Jess.

"Long ride Slim, could ya' help me down?" Jonesy held Andy back as he worriedly watched the Texan dismount.

Jess slowly brought his leg over the saddle and slipped down to the ground. He stumbled, moving as if saddle sore and stiff. Slim took hold of him.

"I'm steady now, Slim, thanks. Ain't she a beauty?" Jess handed the mare's reins to his partner, then untied the bull from the saddle keeping hold of Ol' Temperamental's lead.

Andy ran over to the Texan wrapping his arms about his waist and laying his head against his chest. "Sure glad to see ya' Jess." He hugged him again. Jess held tight to the boy, kneading his back, thinking how much he'd missed the boy. Jess smiled down at the Andy hugging him tighter. ' _He'd sure grown.'_ Jess thought.

"What's that yellow scarf tied to his tail for Jess?" Andy asked as he stepped back to survey the new bull.

Jess was trying for a quick answer and was saved when Jonesy approached. The old foreman shook Jess' hand and pulled the cowboy in for a hug. "Welcome home, boy. I sure missed ya'." Jonesy smiled as he held Jess' hand.

"Good to be home Jonesy." Jess hugged the old man back. Just then Ol' Temperamental gave a hard yank almost knocking Jess to the ground. "Andy put him in the back corral 'fore he pulls my arm off."

"Sure Jess, should I leave that scarf on his tail?" Andy asked.

"I'll take it off later, the drovers tied the scarf to his tail as some of the other bulls were trained to follow a yellow marker."

To Jess's relief the boy seemed to just take his answer in stride. Andy led Ol' Temperamental into the corral. Quickly Andy fed and watered the large Hereford. The boy was anxious to get back to the house to see why Jess was so bloody and dirty lookin'.

Slim led the gray over to the corral. He unsaddled the mare placing Jess' saddle over the top rail to air out. Returning to the mare he ran a hand along the her neck and down her forelegs before leading her to the gate. Once inside the corral he took off her bridle and turned her loose. He closed the gate behind him and walked over to Jess. "She's a beauty Pard," he commented. "Come on Jess, let's get you inside and look you over."

Jess walk slowly across the porch and into the house. Slim stayed close. Once in the house Slim helped Jess shed his coat and settled him into his rocker.

"You rest here." Slim hurried into the kitchen to fetch Jess some cold water. Jonesy rushed into his room for his doctoring bag.

"Sure Slim." Jess removed his Stetson and leaned back in the rocker closing his eyes He was home and had a great Christmas present for Andy to boot. Jess couldn't wait to hear what Slim and Andy thought about Ol' Temperamental and Slim had seemed mighty pleased with the filly.

"OK, Slim, boil me some water. Boy, your knees look a mess." Jonesy exclaimed as he pulled up a chair to get comfortable while examining Jess.

Jess removed his boots and reached into his left boot extracting the remaining cash. "Slim this is the rest of your money. I made a sweet deal with Ripley," Jess explained. "Ouch, take it easy Jonesy, my clothes are stickin' to my skin."

Slim ignored Jess's whining. "That bull's a handsome fella," Jess flinched again, "and the gray is a beauty. What did they set us back?"

"Not as much as you'd' think Slim. Got all three, ummm, **two** , for $200.00." Jess stuttered.

"Hold still Jess." Jonesy reprimanded the young cowboy as he soaked Jess' knees with warm water.

Andy entered the ranch house running over to stand next to Jonesy wanting to see how bad Jess was hurt. Jonesy turned to the boy.

"Andy, find Jess one of my old night shirts to wear while I get him out of these torn up clothes. We'll get him in the tub then put a night shirt on him." Jonesy directed the boy.

Jonesy pulled Jess' shirt off over his head. Jess stood and removed his gun belt and belt, so Jonesy could help him out of his pants. The blood had caked bonding the cloth to his scabs. "OK, Mr. Tall Boots, let's get you in a that tub and we'll soak these pants off ya. It's gonna sting Jess, so how 'bout some medicinal whiskey 'fore we get started? The water's boiling on the stove."

"I was afraid of that Jonesy." Jess willingly swallowed down a couple good snorts, then gingerly climbed into the tub Slim had prepared. The warm bath soothed Jess' sore muscles. It felt good to be warm inside and out. Each scrape stung as the warm water rose over it. Jonesy carefully scrubbed at Jess' knees trying to loosen the material from his knees. Finally the dried blood dissolved enough that with Jess standing, Jonesy and Slim were able to work his wet pants down to his ankles until Jess was finally able to pull them off. Once they had cleaned all the gravel and dirt out of his scrapes, Jonesy and Slim left Jess alone to finish his bath. Jess climbed out of the tub and dried off, placing a towel about his waist. The men returned to the bunk room and Jonesy had Jess sit so he could finish cleaning his wounds. Most of the scrapes had healed. A few deeper ones were a little infected but Jonesy cleaned 'em and treated 'em with alcohol. The old man carefully wrapped Jess' knees and elbows with a soft gauze so they wouldn't adhere to the borrowed night shirt. Jess sported a rather large bruise on his back where he'd landed on the ground when he'd jumped from the wagon. Jonesy rubbed his homemade liniment into the bruise. Jess sat trying to be still and put up with Jonesy's ministrations. Jess pulled the large clean nightshirt over his head and Jonesy found him a pair of his shortened long- johns to wear. Jess' legs still ached some from being dragged but mostly from his long days riding a skittish mare. The Texan was tired, feeling a bit pie-eyed from the whiskey and of course hungry.

"Feeling much better, Jonesy, thanks. I'm starved, anything to eat." Jess asked the old man.

"What happened Jess?" Slim asked as they moved to sit at the kitchen table.

Jess explained about the wagon accident and his spur getting caught up in the teams' reins between mouthfuls of Jonesy's mulligan stew.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to repair your spur, Jess. I have a rowel like yours in the barn, just have to attach it to the heel band. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse, Pard." Slim told Jess.

"Yeah, we were both lucky. The girl was thrown clear, mostly shaken up and sore from the fall. My knees are stiff and sore; but they'll heal fine. None of the scrapes are too deep just seem sorta uncomfortable as they rub against my clothes."

"I'm thinking you might wear those cut off pants you wear swimming in the summer in the house, might give those raw knees a chance to heal. Too cold outdoors, but you could wear them about the house with a robe maybe. Day or two you'll be back to normal." Jonesy explained.

"I'm sure anxious to ride the mare Jess, she's a beauty. Does she have a name?" asked Slim.

"Thought maybe I'd call her, Shadow. What ya' think, Andy?" Jess turned to the boy.

"Gosh, Jess, that sounds perfect." Andy had been sitting quietly taking in Jess' story.

"Want to sit on the porch a bit Jess?" Slim asked. "It's chilly, but not too cold."

"I could go for a smoke." Jess agreed. "But ain't sitting out there too long my rocker by the fire sounds best."

"Just a minute Jess," Jonesy brought out his warm robe and a blanket. "Last thing you need is a chill after a long bath. You need to be in bed young man."

"Thanks, Jonesy, need to sit and talk with Slim a bit. Andy, could you could check on Shadow and Ol' Temperamental? Make sure they're settled for the night." Jess asked the boy.

"Why the name Ol' Temperamental Jess?" Andy asked.

"Well you see Andy, he just wouldn't follow nice and easy. Never met such a cantankerous critter. I started callin' him Ol' Temperamental. He was ornery the whole way home, pullin' and tuggin' at his lead. Think he knew it upset the mare and made my ride home miserable."

"Sorry, Jess. You're home now. I'll go check on em' for ya'." Andy ran out of the house to the barn.

"Now he's gone Slim, I wanna' tell you what I brought home for Andy today. Ripley had the biggest Texas Longhorn I've ever laid eyes on. Seems, the bull was his son's pet and thinks he a big puppy dog. Ripley's son passed last Spring from fever." Jess took a deep drag; then relaxed as he exhaled the smoke in the cool night air. "Seems the bull is lonesome for the boy so the rancher gave him to me. I told him about Andy collecting pets. Made him real happy. So, Slim, I thought the bull would be the perfect Christmas gift for Andy to use to build his own herd like he's been writin' about."

Slim studied Jess, a perplexed expression on his face, lips pouted out and his eyebrows lifted in thought. "OK, let me get this straight. You're telling me we now own a Texas longhorn bull and Ripley gave him to you for free?"

"Yep, that's right Slim." Jess agreed.

"Where are you hiding him?"

"He's over at the Byrd's ranch 'cause I aim to surprise Andy on Christmas. His name is Polka Dot on ac'ount of how his back and head are all red and his bottom half is white with red dots. He's a right handsome fella Slim, even if I say so myself." Jess nodded his head as if by doing so Slim would nod his in agreement. "His horns spread over five feet. The kid use to ride him round the ranch. Polka Dot even has his own halter and lead."

"You're telling me you can walk up to him and he'll let you pet him like a dog, and the kid use to ride on his back," Slim questioned his friend.

"Yeah Slim, he's real gentle. Like I told ya' Ripley's son use to ride him. You know the Texas Longhorns are the most reproductive of all the cattle breeds. The cows have no difficulty givin' birth as their calves have a lower weight at birth not like our beefs always having problems trying to deliver over-sized calves. I figured, the way we keep havin' problems with finding grazing for the Herefords during hot summers and some of the cows not producing a yearly calf maybe crossbreeding with the Longhorn we'll get a taller, leaner, steer that will be able to withstand a dry summer and freezin'- snowy winters. Wait till you see how tall old Polka Dot is, bet he stands close to seven feet. Why we could have the tallest beefs in all Wyoming."

Slim broke into a full smile. He was glad to see Jess so enthused over the ranch. Andy came bounding back up to the porch.

"Jess, all taken care of. I think she likes me, she rubbed her face along my chest. Shadow is the perfect name." Andy sat down on the porch floor next to Jess laying his head against Jess' blanket covered legs. Jess reached down to run his hand through the boy's hair. Andy smiled back up at him. "You know Jess, I talked to Jonesy 'bout Luke. I never should of taken his side. You were right all along. I owe you an apology Jess. You're my best friend. I'll never doubt you again."

Jess reached down to squeeze the boy's shoulders. "It's OK Andy, you don't have to apologize. I was afraid for Slim and maybe a little jealous. Let's forget it. We're friends, that's all that counts. Right!"

"Right Jess!" Andy agreed. "I'm not going back to school. Slim" The boy declared. "You see, I'm staying here with you and Jess. I've decided to become a rancher, After all I am half owner of this spread. I don't care what you say, Slim, I ain't going back. I'll write stories and mail them to the newspaper and publishers from the ranch. Alex convinced me there's more excitement happening here at the ranch to write about than I'd ever find living back East." Andy took a breath before continuing. "Why, I even took some courses on cattle breeding and ranching, like I wrote you about. I'm anxious to give ranching a try. "I'm stayin' Slim, you can't make me go back."

"Andy, this will be the best Christmas ever, with not having to say good-bye the next day so you can make it back to St. Louis in time for classes." Jess spoke his voice high with excitement as he smiled at the boy.

Slim still perched on the rail looked down at Andy where he was sitting leaning against Jess. "You sure? Andy, you always wanted to travel and see the world. Now you want to stay at this boring ranch?" Slim teased his brother smiling broadly.

"Yep Slim, never been more sure. Sides its not so boring since Jess came to live with us." Andy poked Jess in the ribs. "You see Slim, it took leaving to make me realize what I have here." Andy stood and leaned to hug his big brother. "I'd rather be here with you and Jess. Now I'm older and almost as tall as Jess, I can help run the ranch. I even took an accounting class so I can help with the books." Andy straighten himself up. "I'm going to bed so you three can talk."

"Get going." Slim cuffed Andy along the side of his head.

"Night Andy." Jess called.

Andy, headed inside. Jonesy looked at the men and smiled. "That youngster is always full of surprises. If you don't need anything Jess, I'm going to bed."

"I'll take care of him Jonesy. See you in the morning." Slim answered.

Jess stood. "I'm OK Slim, just heading in to bed. Kinda tired. Night." Jess limped into the house.

Slim sat on the porch awhile to ponder the changes. He was glad Jonesy and Andy were staying. Both Jess and him had missed the homey feeling the ranch had when his brother and Jonesy were home. Slim walked out the barn to check the barn doors were latched before he returned to the house. To his surprise Jess was sitting in his rocker. "Something the matter Jess?"

"No, Slim, just couldn't settle down thinking on Andy telling us he's staying. It feels more like home when they're here. I know it's easier with the cooking and house chores getting done but it's more than that. I think it's coming home from a long day of fixing fences or moving critters to a hot meal, a warm fire and people who are glad to see ya'. Look at me. Jonesy, has me all patched up and stinking like a skunk but I never felt so content. Ya' know what I mean don't ya' Slim?"

"Yeah Jess. Come on, let's hit the sack. Busy day tomorrow, gotta get our tree cut and find us a Christmas turkey."

"OK Pard." Jess stood following Slim into the bunk room. Andy was asleep. Jonesy looked up from his bottom bunk as Jess climbed into his bunk. He noticed Jonesy had laid out a pair of Slim's old pants and shirt so he'd have something loose to wear tomorrow. The young cowboy surveyed the room his blue eyes a bit blurry. ' _Yep he was home_.' He snuggled down in his covers, rolled on his side and slept.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Christmas day dawned cold and bright. Andy was the first one up. He rekindled the fireplace and made coffee. He was anxious but wanted everything to be perfect. Jonesy entered the sitting room next, dressed and smiling. "Thanks for making the coffee Andy. I'll get my cinnamon buns in the oven to heat up. Slim's getting dressed so Jess will be up shortly."

Slim opened the bunk room door and Andy ran over to his brother. "Merry Christmas, Slim." Slim held his brother close and thought how they had never hugged till Jess had come to live with them. Slim was always to busy being the father and disciplinarian than the older brother. Jess appeared at the door.

"Merry Christmas, Pard." The two men shook hands smiling. The friendship between them was the best present either could receive. Andy ran to hug Jess and wish him a Merry Christmas. The men settled, Jess in his rocker, Slim sitting on the settee and Andy plopping himself on the floor between the two men. Jonesy brought in the coffee cups and a pot of coffee. Jess rushed to help him with the coffee, filling the cups and passing them around while Jonesy returned to the kitchen to bring out the warm cinnamon buns. Now they were ready to open gifts.

Jonesy and Andy passed out gifts. Jonesy received new socks and baking tins from Jess and Slim. Jess had made Slim a new desk chair that spun round. He had hand padded the seat with leather and carved Slims initials into the backrest. Slim sat in his new chair spinning and laughing as he tried it out. "This is beautiful Pard." Slim couldn't get over how the chair perfectly fit his large frame.

Slim reached under the tree for his gift to Jess. "Open it Pard." Slim smiled. Jess tore the package open. Inside was a framed drawing of the partners standing side-by-side. Slim had his arm resting across Jess' shoulders and both men's horses were standing next to them. Traveller's head was poking over Jess' shoulder. Jess ran his fingers over the drawing, taking in each detail. To him the drawing portrayed the special friendship he shared with Slim. He smiled as he noted Alamo resting his head along Traveller's muzzle. Jess looked up at his friend. "I don't know what to say. This means so much to me to have my very own picture of us, Alamo and Trav; instead of the one I carry in my head. Thanks Pard."

"Slim," Andy handed a small square package to his brother. Inside was a book. Slim's face broke into a big smile. The cover depicted a resting cowboy with another man aiming a shotgun at his chest. Slim laughed, the name of the book was "Friends" and the drawing was of him and Jess. Opening the book he read the inscription written on the first page. "To Slim, the story of an unlikely friendship. Love, Andy." A tear slid down his cheek. He turned the pages slowly taking in the lifelike drawings and the verse. "How did you write this Andy? You weren't there when we caught up with Carlin."

"Remember Slim, at the picnic, Alex asked you and Jess to tell him the story of how you met at the Lake."

"How'd he know what Carlin looked like? Jess asked.

"I wrote Sheriff Corey asking him to send me a wanted poster of Carlin. Alex was able to sketch him from the picture on the poster."

Slim put his arm about his brother drawing him close. "Thanks Andy." Slim returned to the book studying each page and drawing. He gave Jess the evil eye. "If I had known you had drawn on Andy like that, I probably wouldn't of asked you to stay." he teased. As he read further more truths were revealed.

"Jess, didn't know you kept Andy from trying to grab a rifle and get a drop on Carlin's man when you two were in the barn, he could have been killed or hurt."

"Yeah, and I got real mad at Jess for not trying to get the drop on Carlin's man in the barn." Andy admitted.

Slim laughed as he read Jess's snide remark to Andy about how he wanted to keep living and not get his head blow'd off.

The book ended with a drawing of both men riding into the yard being greeted by Andy and Jonesy. "Thanks Andy, I'll always treasure this."

Jess stood. "OK, Andy, time for your gift. He handed Andy a small wrapped package. To Andy's surprise it was a yellow scarf.

"Isn't this the scarf you had tied to that bull's tail when you got home from Cheyenne?" Andy asked.

"Well Andy, there's more, 'cept it wouldn't fit under the tree." Jess grabbed the boy by his arm . "Come on, we gotta go out to the barn, get your coat." Everyone shrugged into their warm coats and followed the Texan out to the barn. Outside the barn door he made everyone stop.

"OK ya' all wait here, I'll be right out."

Jess went into the barn, stopping at the very last stall, the cowboy pulled out the bright red ribbon he'd hidden in his coat pocket tying it around the bull's horns. Jess buckled on the new halter he'd made for the bull, then attached the lead. He scratched the gentle bull between his eyes as he led him out of the barn.

Andy's face broke out in a huge smile. "For me, Jess, my very own bull? Andy couldn't believe it. "Gosh, Jess I told you I wanted to start building my own herd and now I have my first bull. Wow, look at those horns!" Andy ran up to the bull running his hand along the his neck. "He's really mine Jess? Gee, he's big. Does he have a name?" Andy rambled on.

"That he is Andy, and he's real gentle too. Name's Polka Dot and he's been taught to follow that yellow scarf I gave ya."

Andy laughed. "I can sure see why they named him Polka Dot, why he has dots all over his chest and legs. Boy, Jess, he's handsome. Thanks." Polka Dot nudged Andy with his large head. Sticking out his long tongue he washed Andy's face. Andy laughed and took the lead from Jess. Slim smiled at his partner, placing his arm about his shoulders. "I think Andy likes his gift." Slim teased.

"Yeah Slim, I think he does." Jess agreed.

Jonesy was freezing. "Andy put that big fella in the corral and ya' all come on in outta' the cold. Breakfast is just about ready." As they entered the house, Jonesy noticed a wrapped package sitting on the table in his spot.

"Who's this for?" he asked.

"Why Jonesy, the card has your name on it." Slim teased the old foreman.

"Sit down, Jonesy, and open it." Andy called as he removed his coat. They all gathered behind the old man. Andy stood behind Jonesy, leaning in over his shoulder trying his best to see, his hand resting on his shoulder. Jess was next to Jonesy with Slim standing close to Jess his arm resting across his friends' shoulders.

"Jess, this is from you." Jonesy read.

"Yeah somethin' I asked Alex to sketch for you." Jess was kneading the old man's shoulder as he talked. "You are always hovering over me Jonesy, making sure I get enough to eat, that I'm warm enough, and that all my buttons are in place. I wanted to do somethin for ya'."

Jonesy ripped off the wrapping. Inside was a drawing. The old man held it out for all to see. The drawing was of Jonesy playing the piano, Andy standing next to him as he played. Jess was on Jonesy's right leaning in close while Slim stood next to Jess his arm resting comfortably across Jess' shoulders.

Jonesy didn't know what to say. "Why, look here, we're all in the same position as in the drawing, cept we're at the table." Jonesy spoke. "Thank you Jess. I never had a family. Sorta like you and Slim here; Matt and I were best friends. When Matt died and your Ma a few years later, I stayed to help Slim take care of Andy. Jess, you and I, well we're lucky to be part of this bunch, that's all I'm gonna say." Jonesy stood wiping his eyes with his apron as he hurried into the kitchen to finish up breakfast. Andy followed him into the kitchen to help. Finally, everyone was seated. Slim smiled at the faces around the table then bowed his head giving thanks that this family of friends, closer than brothers, were once again celebrating Christmas together.

End

Merry Christmas to all my fandom friends. Thanks for reading.


End file.
